Midnight Escapades
by Liath Nathiar
Summary: One of Harry's roomates finds out his dirty little secret.


"Midnight Escapades"

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, oh how I wish Seamus was mine :sigh: **

Although, Ron, Neville, Dean, and I all shared a room with Harry for six years, I was the one to see it, not them. At first, I thought that Ron should have been the one to realize it, but in retrospect, I can understand why he didn't. He simply didn't want to; he wished to remain blissfully ignorant. Neville and Dean were simply too busy with their own budding relationships to worry about whom Harry may or may not have been shagging.

It was so blatantly obvious. As soon as one entered the room, they'd look for the other. Every time they passed each other, their shoulders brushed, and not always in a hurtful way. No matter how big the room was, they'd always end up next to each other. Why would you want to be so close to someone you supposedly hate?

When it first began, it was probably nothing more than violent, angry snogging— their rivalry finding a new way to manifest itself. Harry would leave every morning, the exact same time—12:00, and return a few hours later, looking thoroughly shagged. I'd imagine that Draco must've looked just as mussed.

I could even tell you when it became more than anger, more than lust, when it became a real relationship. At the end of our fifth year, Sirius Black had died and Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban. To everyone else, it had seemed as though their rivalry had reached an ultimate high; but I knew better. Well, at first, I didn't but I did notice Harry still snuck out at 12:00 the next morning. Now, what can you expect of me, other than to follow him; my curiosity was hungry and I went to the only place it could be fed.

This place seemed to be in the dungeons, an unused classroom I assumed. Dank and dirty, cobwebs everywhere and there was a slight draft that sent a chill through the room. Harry had walked in and quickly started to ravage Draco, all his pain and anger visible in his actions. Draco pushed him away; my curiosity peaked.

"Potter," Draco began.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry quickly cut him off.

"No, now listen here Potter..."

Once again Draco was cut off, "No, I don't want to listen, I don't want to feel. Take away the pain, Malfoy."

I knew Harry for five years, five long years of friendship, and I never saw him as pained as he was in this moment. I damned Draco for not helping him; I wanted nothing more than console Harry and punch Draco for not doing so.

"Are you quite done with the melodramatics, Potter?"

"Sod you, Malfoy!"

"Oh, did I hurt the little boy's feelings. Spare me. I have better things to do than listen to this."

This final comment had made Harry snap, he lunged at Draco and the two fought. They rolled around on the floor, punching, kicking, scratching; anything that would cause bodily harm to the other. The rugged floor was cutting into their flesh as they wrestled on the ground, bruises probably formed from knocking into the old rotting desks.

I didn't stop it, why, I don't really know; it just didn't seem like it was my place to interfere. It seemed as though there was more going on that I couldn't really comprehend at the time. Finally, about a half hour later the two boys stopped, both bloody, bruised and worn out. Draco laid on the floor and Harry next to him with his head on Draco's chest. He slid his arm around Harry's waist and asked:

"Feel better, Potter"

Harry stayed in silence for a few moments until, "Thank you... Draco."

There was no, 'You're welcome, Harry.' 'Anytime, Harry.' Just a simple gesture that meant so much more to him— Draco smiled, a genuine smile.

They stayed there like that; I'm sure, until long after I left. Draco eventually cornered me; he knew I was there. He was afraid I would tell everyone; I told him I wouldn't and I was happy... for both of them. Since then he and I have become friends, apparently I'm, 'pretty decent... for a Gryffindor.'

It's now 12:00, Harry's going to the unused potions' room once more; leaving me only my thoughts. Many would question why they are together. The answer is rather simple, actually; they need each other. Draco needs someone that can know when he's being sarcastic or serious, to know his malicious nature isn't as it appears to be, to find all his demeaning qualities rather endearing. He needs someone strong. Whereas, Harry needs someone to be blunt, to not constantly coddle him, but still be there to help shoulder the weight when it becomes too much.

I only wish they didn't have to hide; we all know why they have to, it would never be accepted. It would create more problems than it would solve. So, for now they must live through their midnight escapades.


End file.
